


Семь километров по кривой

by gallyanim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship, Japan, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Summer, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Последним школьным летом хочется всего и сразу - побеждать, продолжать, не прощаться, стремиться. И быть лучшим Ойкавой Тоору для Сугавары Коуши.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> от конца первого сезона до примерно середины второго!! что-то потерялось, что-то не влезло, но в основном вроде бы старалась относительно согласовать. могу быть в чём-то не права ))) 
> 
> спасибо ире и маше за хайкью, а ире и хисе за бетинг ♥

_Километры превратятся в прошествии лет в киноленты ©_

Ойкава Тоору не любит гениев. Он не сразу приходит к этому жизненному выводу, но когда таки приходит — это случается очень быстро, потому что гениев на него сваливается сразу несколько и подряд. Ойкава их не любит всех, и в частности, и персонально как личностей, и в целом как класс, и можно сказать даже как природное явление. Лучше бы природа их не создавала вообще. Это уже, конечно, не про конкретных его гениальных знакомых, а просто о самой идее — пусть они были бы, но были бы не гениями.

Будь он кем-то другим, сказал бы, что ненавидит. Но он Ойкава Тоору. У Ойкавы Тоору нет ненависти. Ойкава Тоору не любит, не терпит, не выносит. Не ненавидит.

Ещё Ойкава не любит забывать дома зонт в сезон дождей, завязывать шнурки, чай с молоком и предсказуемую очевидность. Нелюбовь к предсказуемости вроде бы, казалось бы, так себе сочетается с нелюбовью к гениальности — гениальные люди удивительные и невероятные, так? И они всегда где-то на шаг впереди от любых твоих предсказаний и расчётов.

Вот только если раскрутить и взглянуть с другой стороны (Ойкава любит крутить, Ойкава даже мяч перед подачей обязательно раскручивает в руках определённое количество раз), то что может быть предсказуемее гениальности — гении непременно будут на шаг вперёд, никакой интриги, никакого сюрприза, сразу можно вычислить, что шансов нет и даже не пытаться. Прыгай и не допрыгнешь. Ойкава, конечно, пытается и прыгает. Всю жизнь пытается, будет пытаться до победного. Он же сам нисколько не гений, а значит в этом смысле непредсказуемый.

Гениальный Вакатоши. Гениальный Тобио. Обыкновенный Ойкава Тоору.

Гениальный Тобио, считающий, что одного этого достаточно для победы, немного другой сейчас на площадке, но только немного — Ойкава цепко хватается глазами за каждый момент, когда Кагеяма бросает мяч так, как кажется верным и нужным исключительно ему, а не принимающему. Есть десятый номер, которого всё устраивает. Удивительно, конечно, что нашёлся один человек в мире, настолько доверившийся Кагеяме, но видимо тоже чёртов гений. Пусть будут, что уж. Есть другие номера, с которыми не всё так гладко. Ойкава практически чувствует нервы очкарика на приёме любого паса Кагеямы. Тяжело, да, играть по правилам гения рядом?

Кагеяму сажают на скамью. Вместо Кагеямы выходит незнакомый, абсолютно новый для Ойкавы игрок — и раз он появляется только сейчас, раз он не был ни в одном матче до, видимо, с гениальностью у этого игрока тоже не сложилось. Ойкава внутренне напрягается сразу же, как только номер 2 ступает внутрь линии поля и буквально каждому из своих сокомандников бросает по словечку. Номер 2 не гений. Номер 2 непредсказуемый.

Номер 2 улыбается ему сквозь клеточки сетки, и Ойкава словно оказывается на боксерском ринге вместо волейбольной площадки: настолько он секундно чувствует абсолютную неуверенность в будущих действиях и настолько у него на ту же секунду схватывает дыхание. Как будто он в каком-то совершенно неизведанном, незнакомом и непонятном спорте уже успел получить хук под ребра. У номера 2 правда такая странная улыбка: преисполненная доброжелательности, светлой и искренней, засомневаться в ней было бы грешно, и притом обещающая девять кругов ада в матче.

Ойкава проходит их все. К тому времени как на поле возвращают Кагеяму, он нисколько не сомневается в том, что номер 2 непредсказуемый, но начинает сомневаться в том, что тот не гений. Номер 2 тот связующий, каким Ойкава мог бы считать себя, если бы не увидел сейчас его: полная противоположность Кагеяме, никакого стремления играть и побеждать с помощью своей личной крутизны. Номер 2 связующий во всей широте смысла этого слова — он, возможно, мог бы вообще пасов не делать и всё равно связывал бы угловатую, неуклюжую команду Карасуно воедино. Склеивал бы её своей улыбкой и брошенными ещё точнее, чем сам мяч, словами.

Обычно такими бывают тренеры. Или капитаны. Номер 2 не тренер и не капитан, он просто связующий. Ойкава и связующий, и капитан, и он не может… так.

Ойкава же и улыбается тоже постоянно, у него разных улыбок на все случаи жизни — вагон и тележка, но номер 2 улыбается даже Кагеяме, когда тот возвращается в игру, и улыбается с такой неподдельной искренностью, что Ойкава снова думает про то, что не может… так.

Это всё, конечно, меркнет на фоне того, что Ойкава может быть частью выигравшей команды, а гениальный Кагеяма и непредсказуемый номер 2 не могут. Меркнет-то меркнет, но всё равно Ойкаве опять надо было бы быть кем-то другим, чтобы придавать значение исключительно результату и нисколько не беспокоиться обо всём, что результат окружает. Мишура важна, он это знает, процесс важен.

Номер 2 зовут Сугавара Коуши. В списках Карасуно он значится как вице-капитан, третьегодка. Су-га-ва-ра, про себя повторяет Ойкава, скользя глазами по залу. Карасуно мешкают, их гонит тренер, площадку готовятся занимать другие команды. Самого Ойкаву немного рвут на части поздравлениями и восхищением, и только Ивайзуми его вытаскивает из радостного буйства. Ойкава счастливый, но у него не закрылись ещё все гештальты сегодняшнего дня. Так случается даже после победы, если какие-то гештальты у тебя непосредственно в этот день и возникают.

Карасуно грузятся в автобус — в меру мёртвые, даже неуёмный десятый номер Хината Шоё насупленный и притихший, наверняка гоняет в голове какие-то обещания самому себе уже завтра быть в сто раз лучше, чем сегодня. Тренер их подгоняет, рядом с тренером стоит другой очкарик, низенький, не из команды, и неловко улыбается своим таким же неловким подбадривающим словам. Ойкаву первым замечает Хината.

— Эй, ты поглумиться пришел, что ли?! — мигом вспыляет тот и смешно трясёт кулаком в сторону Ойкавы. — Я… да я… Мы!!! Кагеяма..! Сокрушим тебя ещё.

— Посмотрим, — хмыкает Ойкава и давит в себе желание насмешливо похлопать Хинату по макушке. — Тобио-чан, не вешай нос.

Он улыбается Кагеяме и одновременно отчаянно рыщет глазами по толпе игроков. Страшно, что опоздал. Страшно, что нужный человек уже в автобусе и Ойкаве придётся ждать неизвестно чего. Страшно то ли того, что гештальт выгорит, то ли что никогда не закроется.

— Сугавара-сан? — вопросительно-официальным, таким не свойственным себе тоном, спрашивает Ойкава поверх головы Хинаты и мимо злобного лица Кагеямы. Номер 2, Сугавара Коуши, находится поблизости от тренера и того неловкого очкарика.

— Суга? — обращается к нему капитан Карасуно с ещё более удивлённым вопросом, чем произнес сам Ойкава. Суга-саааан, орёт сбоку их либеро, ещё ниже Хинаты, и, кажется, сам Хината орёт ещё что-то. Ойкава разводит руками:

— Сугавара-сан, ненадолго.

Сугавара отделяется от своей толпы и снова улыбается ему своей такой искренней улыбкой с десятью доньями. Просто каждое из них очень настоящее, очень искреннее, не подкопаешься, и это видимо такой способ быть неуловимо хитрым — иметь множество разных слоёв открытой честности, которые вплетаются один в другой так, что не разберёшь, какой из них сейчас главный. Сугавара кивает Ойкаве, а потом оборачивается и машет своим:

— Я как-нибудь догоню.

— Автобус едет в одну сторону, — мрачно сообщает тренер, но Сугавара только смеётся:

— Может быть, Ойкава-сан выдаст мне билет на линию Аоба Джосай.

— Тоору, — говорит Ойкава, когда Карасуно, подавленные поражением и шокированные кражей вице-капитана, благополучно покидают двор стадиона в автобусе, который уже не вернётся сюда за Сугаварой. Сугавара чуть поднимает брови, не понимая, о чём речь.

— Меня зовут Тоору, — говорит Ойкава. Наверное, он звучит чуть злее, чем хотелось бы ему самому. Сугавара, вероятно, и не заметит таких оттенков, Ойкава всё-таки тоже мастер завернуть всё в свою личную особенную хитрость, но сам себя он сейчас не одобряет за самую малость слишком напряжённый тон.

Сугавара, просто Суга для Карасуно, ничего не отвечает. Он только щурится вдаль дороги, куда уехал автобус. Ойкава обещал — ненадолго. Ненадолго что?

— Не думаю, что ехать с Аоба Джосай тебе хорошая идея, — говорит он. Сугавара согласно кивает. — Мы можем дойти пешком?

Стадион настолько на выселках, что и думать о таком нелепо, не то что вслух предлагать. Куда вообще можно идти по местным сельским дорожкам.

— Километров семь до следующей подходящей остановки, — Сугавара вытягивает руку вперёд, что-то сверяя с линией горизонта. Сумка у него висит на локте, как невесомая. — Пошли.

Ненадолго, обещал Ойкава. Ойкава не обещал сдержать обещание. Сугавара как будто бы не против ему подыграть.

Удивительно, как легко фамильярничать с теми, кого ты не любишь и кто тебе, честно признаться, не слишком-то интересен вне волейбольной площадки и без мяча в руках. Тобио-чан. Ушивака-чан. С теми, к кому ты привык как к самому себе, тоже легко. Ива-чан. Иваизуми, наверное, его обыскался. Ойкава громко охает и лезет за телефоном, предупредить, чтобы его не искали и не ждали и вообще не волновались. Восемь неотвеченных звонков, конечно же, и одно сообщение с исключительно нецензурным текстом на тему, куда сбежал Ойкава в автобусе Карасуно, а то его видели рядом с таковым.

— Ива-чан думает, что я уехал с вами, — сообщает Ойкава, пока ожесточенно строчит ответ. Сугавара пожимает плечами: не так уж и далеко ушёл от истины, будем честны. Не уехал, так ушёл, и не со всей Карасуно, а с одним из них, но это же частности. Смысл уловился верно. Ойкава жалуется, что ещё неизвестно, за кого Иваизуми волновался, пока писал и трезвонил, за своего потерянного капитана или за Карасуно, которым воображаемый Ойкава мог бы насолить вне матча.

— А ты бы мог? — У Сугавары мягкий голос. Мягкий и хороший, именно таким склеивать команду воедино. Наверное, даже если Сугавара будет кричать на своих, им покажется, что они услышали что-то очень доброе и нужное для себя.

— Нет.

У Ойкавы много принципов. Он может изводить Кагеяму на эмоции без конца и края, но это всё равно про игру, а издеваться над командой противника — это как вообще так. Особенно если они проиграли и проиграли достойнее некуда, в борьбе скорее на выносливость и внимательность. Или возможно на сыгранность. Общую сыгранность, а не только девятого номера гениального Кагеямы с десятым номером гениального Хинаты.

Ойкава рад, что ему не надо ждать следующего раза для продолжения турнирной борьбы, но, вероятно, когда следующий раз таки случится, Карасуно придётся бояться немного больше, чем сегодня. И совсем не из-за того, что гении всегда на шаг впереди тебя.

— Тебе не обидно так мало быть на площадке?

Сугавара поворачивается вплотную к нему, опять такой светлый и улыбчивый — теперь на фоне ярко-голубого неба. Скоро, наверное, солнце пойдёт к закату, а пока что вокруг круглого лица Сугавары небо, которое где-то на уровне рукавов футболки смыкается с идущими по сторонам дороги дальними-дальними полями. Небо тёплое и радостное, ещё не зноит болезненно жарким летом. Ему подходит. Ойкава, понятное дело, куда более вредный, чем Сугавара и чем сегодняшняя погода.

— Мне совсем не обидно. Я очень хочу играть, но это другое. Понимаешь?

Не понимает. Ойкава почти ударил Кагеяму в своё время, и такую вспыльчивую острую боль он, разумеется, перерос, но нисколечко не приблизился к сугавариной доброте во имя команды как целого. Ойкава не считает себя единственно важным. Играют шесть человек, вот это всё, но одним из шести же обязательно должен быть он, и он должен быть невероятно полезен всей шестёрке. Должен быть незаменимым, что ли. Должен. Обязан.

— Совсем не понимаю, — Ойкава закладывает руки за шею сзади и улыбается тягучей, сладкой улыбкой. Такая, чтобы специально для врагов, и сейчас она не про Сугавару, а про Кагеяму и про Ушиваку и про других чертовых гениев. — Какой-то первогодка тебя обошёл на повороте.

— Он так много с меня снял ответственности, — Сугавара становится чуть серьёзнее. — И много мне показал, что я не знаю про игру. И про себя тоже.

Семь километров по кривой. Непонятно, как Ойкава потом попадёт домой, если они свернут в сторону Карасуно. Или как домой попадёт Сугавара, если направиться до районов Аоба Джосай. Сколько они уже прошли, два? Три? Нет, точно не три, это была бы почти половина, а половина — это так много, и они абсолютно точно не могли так много уже пройти, им ещё долго-долго шагать. Бесконечно долго.

Может быть, если семь километров по кривой растянуть на вечную вечность, Ойкава его разгадает наконец. Говорят, что железная стена — блокирующие у Датеко. Ха. Они просто с Сугаварой Коуши не разговаривали и не пытались пробиться сквозь его честные, искренние, открытые улыбки к тому, что он чувствует за каждой из них. Ойкаве кажется, что он чистит луковицу: снимаешь слой, а под ним ещё слой, а под ним ещё, и слои никогда не кончаются, сердцевинки просто нет, и только плакать хочется от каждого нового слоя. У Сугавары нет сердцевинки, потому что он весь сердце, так-то. У него нет никакого "настоящего его" внутри, потому что он весь настоящий. Просто показывает очень мало и исключительно так, как сам захочет показать.

Ойкава говорит ему про то, как растерялся, оказавшись не против Кагеямы, и Сугавара рассказывает, как они все растерялись, столкнувшись с Ойкавой впервые ещё на том тренировочном матче. Они долго говорят — Ойкава даже не знал, что умеет столько разговаривать без ужимок. В горле становится сухо, и он достаёт бутылку с водой, прихваченную ещё на стадионе. После воды начинает хотеться есть.

— У меня был никуман, — Сугавара вытаскивает пакетик со дна сумки бережно, как будто там последний никуман земли. Достаёт булку и разламывает пополам. — Ойкава-сан?

— Тоору! — Ойкаве уже даже наплевать, если он выявит свой сердитый драматизм на поверхность. — Су~гава~ра-чан.

Булку он берёт и стремительно запихивает в рот. Кажется, у него были два йогурта, которые с утра подарили фанаточки, и он может сделать Сугаваре любезность в ответку.

— Су~~~га-чан.

— Звучит очень странно, — Сугавара тоже соглашается на его йогурт. — Спасибо, Ойкава-сан.

— Тоору. Меня зовут Тоору.

— Тоору-кун.

Ойкава прячется за йогуртом. Фамильярничать обычно очень легко, а с Сугаварой очень сложно, потому что тот категорически не хочет делать этого сам и так настаивает на том, чтобы держаться в рамках стандартного "Ойкава-сан". Они одного возраста, и им обоим не по пятьдесят лет, и они не такие уж важные цацы, чтобы вежливничать друг с другом всю дорогу. Уж на четвёртом-то километре можно запомнить, что Ойкаву зовут Ойкава Тоору? И что ему нравится, когда говорят Тоору-кун.

— Тебя же мне не Коуши звать? — хмыкает Ойкава и повторяет, прикладывая ладони к щекам как можно умилительнее: — Су~га-чан.

— Даичи зовёт иногда, — Сугавара улыбается в ответ, и на слове "Даичи" как будто даже можно попытаться поймать какое-то однослойное выражение лица, без секретов и надстроек. Просто рад, что в его жизни есть Даичи и что они достаточно близкие, чтобы звать друг друга так.

— Даичи это же ваш капитан? Савамура?

— Ага, — Сугавара смотрит на дорогу, немного вниз, а не вперёд. Совсем не смотрит на Ойкаву. — Он мой лучший друг, так что.

Как будто немного смущается, когда такое ему говорит. Про своего лучшего друга Даичи своему непонятно кому, потому что едва знакомому, Ойкаве. Ойкава ловит себя на мысли, что хочется тоже быть лучшим — для Сугавары сейчас. Не лучшим другом, конечно, нет у него целей кого-то выжимать и выталкивать из чужой жизни. Лучшим противником? Лучшим капитаном другой команды? Лучшим связующим в префектуре? Сугаваре же наплевать на такие ранги, сразу видно.

Просто лучшим. Лучшим Ойкавой Тоору-куном.

Ойкава перебирает именования, пока они идут и пьют каждый свой йогурт.

— Суга-чан. Су-чан. Коуши-кун. Нет, Коуши-чан. Ко… чан. Ко-чан!

Сугавара не обижается и на него тоже за все эти издевательства над своим именем, фамилией, прозвищем. Не просит его так не называть, как делает Ушивака всякий раз, когда слышит к себе наигранно-милое "Ушивака-чан". Не возвращается и к своему строгому "Ойкава-сан". Это хорошо, что не возвращается, думает Ойкава. Наверное, если бы после "Тоору-кун" он опять услышал такое, то стало бы холодно прямо посреди прогретой летом дороги. Как окатило водой в душе, в котором до тебя Иваизуми весь бойлер использовал. От формального обращения веет такой же мокрой и противной прохладой.

— А тебя все зовут Тоору? — спрашивает Сугавара с таким же неподдельным интересом, как и про всё остальное, что они говорят. Всегда ли он такой, думает Ойкава. Все ли вопросы он так задаёт. Он, конечно, этого не узнает пока что. Недостаточно одного дня, даже такого нарочито растянутого, чтобы взломать Сугавару Коуши полностью.

— Ну, бывает. — Ойкава иронично высовывает язык, будто это помогает ему думать. — Ива-чан зовёт так иногда.

— Это же Иваизуми? — возвращает ему Сугавара ранее брошенный мяч про Даичи. — Твой лучший друг?

Хватит ли Сугаваре Коуши одного дня и семи километров в нём, чтобы взломать Ойкаву Тоору.

— Ага, — не без гордости заявляет Ойкава в ответ. — Но большую часть времени он зовёт меня Мудак Ойкава, что-то такое.

— Его можно понять, — тихо-тихо говорит Сугавара, и у Ойкавы внезапно пылают уши от осознания, что это Сугавара шутит с ним колкостью, не пытается обидеть нисколько, скорее просто внезапно берёт и разделяет их инсайдерскую шутку с Иваизуми, и в этой инсайдерской шутке Сугавара всё равно ощущается своим, пусть даже с Иваизуми Ойкава её шутит годами, а про Сугавару только сегодня узнал, как того зовут. Наверное, бывают такие люди, у которых связующий — не столько их роль в команде, сколько по жизни. Или бывает один такой человек, Сугавара Коуши.

— Эй! — выкрикивает Ойкава, и Сугавара со смехом бросается от него прочь по обочине. Ойкава бежит за ним.

— Тоору-кун! — сносит ему беговым ветром в лицо. Сердце колотится как бешеное. Ойкава и не знал, что можно так запыхаться, пробежав всего ничего. Он же просто запыхался, правильно? Устал после матча, вот и выбивается из сил быстрее обычного.

Сугавара останавливается, Ойкава врезается в него, толкает в траву и падает рядом. Он смотрит на солнце, пока глаза не начинают болеть, смеётся (а Сугавара рядом смеётся с ним в унисон) и слушает, как сердце стучит. Скоро успокоится. Скоро закончится дорога. Ойкава Тоору никогда не знал, но он любит ходить семь километров от стадиона до городка, есть с Сугаварой никуман пополам и не понимать, как тому не обидно, что он столько времени сидит на скамье. Ойкава Тоору хотел бы понять.

— Пойдем дальше? — говорит Сугавара. Он поднимается, отряхивается от пыли и протягивает Ойкаве руку. Ойкава хватается за его ладонь. Глупые глупости какие, будто они по скалам лезут, а не встают с обычной примятой придорожной травы. Он же спортсмен, сам бы не встал, что ли.

Идти остаётся в самом деле мало, даже закат таки не наступает прямо перед ними. В самом деле скоро заканчивается совместная часть пути, и Ойкаве жутко неловко говорить — я бы дошёл с тобой и дальше, мы не договорили. Он же обещал ненадолго, а ненадолго вышло явно только в его понимании. Есть ли то расстояние, про которое он подумает, что оно слишком длинное, чтобы идти его бок о бок с Сугаварой, есть ли то время, когда он решит, что они слишком долго болтали. Есть ли тот момент, когда Ойкаве могло бы показаться, что они договорили, больше говорить нечего.

— Удачи в следующем матче, — очень серьезно говорит Сугавара. Он даже слегка поднимает ладонь, будто собирается и Ойкаву хлопнуть по плечу своим доброжелательным напутствием, как раньше сегодня сокомандников. Но не хлопает, колеблется какое-то жалкое мгновение и быстро опускает руку. Достаточно быстро, чтобы выглядело, что вроде как и в мыслях ничего такого не было. Ойкава не отвечает ничего, а потом весь сияет лицом в Сугавару ярче сумеречного солнца:

— Я тебе напишу, как мы сыграли!

И Сугавара улыбается ему в ответ чем-то похоже на то, как он улыбался, когда говорил про Даичи. Про лучшего своего друга Даичи.

Быть лучшим Ойкавой Тоору

Ойкава ему сам вбивает в лайн свой контакт под именем "Тоору-кун ^^" и пристально следит за тем, как Сугавара отправляет тестовый стикер в диалог. Он напишет, он ему обязательно напишет. Себе сохраняет сначала как "Номер 2, Сугавара Коуши", потом не понимает, кого он пытается обмануть, и пишет "Карасуно Ко-чан". Сугавара этого не видит, да и ладно.

Что видит Ойкава, когда Сугавара ему напоследок машет рукой и снова улыбается, улыбается, улыбается без конца — у Сугавары под глазом родинка, маленькая, тёмная, хорошая родинка. Движется легонько, когда Сугавара улыбается шире, а потом становится серьёзным. С Ойкавой никогда так раньше не было и он не знал, но он так хочет поцеловать чужую родинку под глазом. Чтобы легко-легко, а потом Сугавара, Суга, Ко-чан, ему близко улыбнулся в ответ самой тёплой, единственной улыбкой. Только для Ойкавы.

Ойкава Тоору не любит гениев. А Сугавару Коуши — любит.


	2. Chapter 2

Аоба Джосай проигрывает Шираторизаве. Ойкава проигрывает Ушиджиме. Как говорится, выбор за вами, как хочется, так и назовите. Ойкава, конечно, не считает себя главным на площадке, вот уж что ему всяко никто не сможет в вину поставить, сколько бы там Кагеяма ни распинался своей команде про Великого короля. Умора одна, честное слово. Он твёрдо знает, что он не один и что он только часть целого, а борется — целое. Один Ойкава не соперник не то что Шираторизаве, он не соперник даже самой слабой команде страны. Он же всего одна шестая, и то это если исключительно считать единовременно находящихся на площадке игроков. Одну шестую с командой не сравнишь.

Но одну шестую с одной шестой вроде бы уже и можно. Поэтому Аоба Джосай проигрывает — Шираторизаве. Ойкава проигрывает — Ушиджиме. Снова.

Он злится и расстраивается, и руки зудят проигрышем каждый раз, когда Ойкава берёт в них мяч после этой игры. Само ощущение в пальцах словно стремится лишний раз выкрикнуть в него изнутри — ты проиграл, ты злой и расстроенный, злись и расстраивайся дальше, потому что ты проиграл. Ойкава тренируется. Ойкава злится. Ойкава пишет Суге о том, как проиграл Ушиджиме, ведь он же обещал рассказать сам. Мечталось, конечно, отписаться о том, что Аоба Джосай сломали систему и обошли Шираторизаву, но что уж — не было обещания рассказать результат, только если тот будет удачным. Он пишет Суге, получает сообщение в ответ. Радуется.

Ойкава проигрывает Ушиджиме — и радуется. Не проигрышу, понятное дело, странно было бы вообще объяснять отдельно, что проигрышу радоваться не будешь никак и никогда, но всё равно удивительно радоваться вообще чему бы то ни было сразу после неудачи. Раньше казалось, что в Ойкаву просто не влезло бы в таких случаях ничего, кроме грусти и озлобленности. Но, наверное, раньше просто было не нужно чувствовать ничего другого.

Ойкава пишет Суге не только про игру. Потом тоже пишет, потому что ему нравится радоваться и потому что нравится, как “номер 2, Сугавара Коуши” окончательно превращается в Сугу у него в голове. Нравится становиться ближе, нравится надеяться, что не только ему самому это видится именно так. Слишком часто писать всё равно не выходит — много дела, мало видимых поводов. Ойкава бы был не против и без повода написать, если честно, но возможно ступеней на дороге, по которой он сейчас идёт, должно быть много и идти по ним надо медленно. Следующая ступень будет немного попозже.

— Ива-чан.

Голос Ойкавы отлетает от потолка пустого зала не хуже, чем мяч с рук при подаче. Это самая лучшая часть тренировочного дня — когда мышцы уже страшно ломит от долгой практики, но они остаются вдвоём с Иваизуми, отправив всех по домам, выпросив ключ у тренера самым что ни на есть священным обязательством закрыть дверь накрепко и непременно подёргать её напоследок. Остаются вдвоём просто покидать мяч друг другу через сетку, ничего особенного, но без такого финала тренировка не тренировка.

Ойкава пропускает лихую подачу.

— И~ва-чан.

— На мяч бы смотрел, — кричит ему Иваизуми, и теперь уже его голос ударяется об потолок. — Чего тебе?

Иногда Ойкава думает, что любит волейбол не только за волейбол, а ещё и за Иваизуми, которого бы без волейбола с ним не было. В обратную сторону не работает — Иваизуми он любит просто так, ни за что, самого по себе.

— Ива-чан, а у тебя уже была первая любовь?

Ойкава разбегается и со всех сил ударяет в прыжке. Иваизуми ничего не отвечает, но отбивает круто, и Ойкава бежит почти через всю свою половину, чтобы удержать мяч за собой. Он повторяет вопрос ещё раз, потом ещё, и ещё, на разные лады, и когда уже они в раздевалке обтираются каждый своим полотенцем, Ойкаву никак не угомонить. Иваизуми чересчур резко бросает полотенце в сумку:

— Да что ты докопался с этой хернёй?

— Ну Ива-чан, — Ойкава тянет плаксиво уже на улице. Темно, не жарко, тишина мёртвых улочек звенит в ушах. — Ну я могу с лучшим другом по душам поговорить?

Иваизуми на него смотрит сверху вниз, снизу вверх, как будто расчитывает найти в Ойкаве что-то, чего никогда ещё не видел за все годы совместной учёбы и таких же совместных тренировок. Они же правда то самое, что называют не разлей вода, вместе чуть ли не каждый день с утра до вечера. Ойкава плохо представляет, как может быть по-другому. Для Суги Савамура Даичи — то же самое, или они как-то иначе умудряются дружить?

— У тебя что, есть душа? — с очень искренним и очень глубинным подозрением спрашивает Иваизуми. Тишина окружающего мира перестаёт звенеть в ту же секунду, потому что Ойкава орёт обиженной чайкой и пытается дотянуться до Иваизуми растопыренной пятерней, но у того рефлексы оказываются быстрее. Откуда-то берутся силы на то, чтобы стрелой пронестись до ближайшего поворота, а оттуда уже стянуть с ноги кроссовок и шмякнуть его чётко Ойкаве в плечо. Точность паса не пропьёшь.

— Если у тебя действительно всё-таки есть душа, — ухмыляется Иваизуми и нарочно заламывает Ойкаве руки за спину, чтобы не протестовал, — ты мне купишь удон? С креветкой.

Ойкава показывает ему язык, но это скорее знак капитуляции и согласия, чем слабая попытка слиться. У него самого скоро будет голодный обморок (ну, вряд ли, конечно, но Ойкава честно любит преувеличения всегда).

В прошлый раз покупал Иваизуми, так что в принципе всё честно выходит, и если Ойкава его сейчас накормит, то у того не будет моральных прав отпираться от ответа на так и не обсужденный вопрос. Ойкава пристаёт снова, грозится спереть креветку себе, и пока Иваизуми держит оборону палочками вокруг тарелки, тот наконец раскалывается:

— Нет, нет, не было ничего, не знаю, как, только отстань от меня, можно я просто поем, не мельтеши. Нет.

— Не влюблялся, то есть? — снова повторяет Ойкава. Иваизуми на него опять смотрит настолько подозрительно, как только может, и мотает головой. Ответить вслух ему сейчас сложно: жуёт, даже довольно торопливо это делает. Наверное, чтобы Ойкава не успел его объесть, но у того сейчас и своя-то плошка стынет от болтливого возбуждения. С другой стороны, чужой заказ всегда вкуснее.

— Если скажу, что я уже да, то мы можем считать, что я тебя обогнал и победил и могу всё-таки забрать креветку?

— Нет, — Иваизуми суров и краток, но не настолько, чтобы после “нет” ещё не добавить в Ойкаву умеренно цензурную реплику, рекомендующую сосредоточиться на собственной еде. Ойкава всё-таки слушается.

Он не рассказывает Иваизуми про то, что это именно Суга, вообще не рассказывает ничего, могущего намекнуть на персонификацию своей влюблённости, но если бы Ойкава не рассказывал ему ничего, то наверное в него бы всё-таки перестало влезать месиво эмоций. Потому что да, он по-прежнему злится, и расстраивается, и со всей силой мечтает обыграть Ушиджиму в следующий раз, но только следующего раза ещё поди дождись, и неуёмное нетерпение тоже приходится чувствовать. Такой себе кипящий котёл внутри, сложно пропускать его исключительно через себя. А ещё — ещё Ойкаве по секрету от самого себя хочется быть уверенным, что если Иваизуми однажды тоже влюбится, то он ему тоже что-нибудь расскажет, пусть даже и не так взвинченно-эмоционально, как выходит у него самого. Иваизуми другой. Иваизуми будет проходить через всё это по-другому. Пусть только не скрывает от Ойкавы, как оно будет.

После семестровых экзаменов они сидят на траве у школы, или точнее — Ойкава сидит, обняв коленки, задумчиво стирает щёку о грубоватую ткань джинсов, а Иваизуми полутрупом лежит рядом с закрытыми локтём глазами, умирая от жары. Он всегда в самый солнечный пик немного мёртвый, оживает только если притаранить стаканчик со льдом из столовой или комбини. В стаканчики из комбини предполагается наливать напитки, но Иваизуми предпочитает просто вывернуть все льдышки на себя сверху.

— Знаешь, как это, вот я тут сижу с тобой и мне интересно, что в этот же момент происходит совсем в другом месте с совсем другим человеком?

— Нет, — отвечает Иваизуми, не убирая локоть и тем более не открывая глаза. — Но прозреваю у тебя долбаных бабочек в желудке. 

Ойкава жестами выманивает столовский какигоори у первоклассника и переворачивает его прямо над Иваизуми. Ты ёбнутый, вопит тот на всю школу, ты что, не догоняешь, что там хренов сироп. Ойкава закрывает не успевшему отойти на безопасное расстояние первокласснику уши.

— Ива-чан, — с искренним упрёком в голосе произносит он. — Тебя же слушают.

Иваизуми говорит, что если Ойкаву так переполняет от влюблённости, что он это выплёскивает на несчастных окружающих (конкретно, на одного несчастного и очень терпеливого Иваизуми Хаджиме), то у него должно быть дофига энергии, а если у него дофига энергии, то он без труда сделает пару кругов подбора мяча и вообще может тренироваться даже дольше, чем раньше. Ойкава сбивается со счёта, сколько раз он драматично закатывает глаза от сведения его душевных метаний к таким простым и земным вопросам, но на самом деле это правда. Весь клубок эмоций внутри только подстегивает. Злиться — полезно, это ещё самый первый тренер говорил, и расстраиваться — полезно, это Ойкава вывел сам для себя, но оказывается, радоваться и замирать от одного простого уведомления тоже полезно.

На злющей тяге бьёшь сильнее и точнее, на расстройстве всегда уговоришь себя пробежать лишний круг, а на радости — на радости реально летишь в прыжке, это не сказки. Возможно, Иваизуми был правдивее, чем казалось сразу, когда говорил про долбаных бабочек.

Суга в лайне рассказывает, что Кагеяма завалил экзамены. Не только он, понятное дело, но кажется, он завалил хуже всех, и это ужасно смешно. Ойкава вспоминает историю из средней школы — как учитель английского долго и нудно объяснял Кагеяме, что даже если тот двадцать раз за игру возопит английские волейбольные термины, то это невозможно засчитать за пересказ топика “моё хобби”. Хочется рассказать вслух.

Хочется вслух сказать — Ко~~~чан. В голове про себя он Суга, вслух хочется говорить совсем максимально дурацкое, потому что так наверняка никто ему не говорит.

Хочется держать за руку. 

Ойкава лежит у себя в комнате на кровати и держит телефон на вытянутых руках, печатает ответы. За дверью разговаривают родители, и на каком-то мамином громком “Тоору” он роняет телефон себе на нос. Ничего особенного, кажется, про него не говорили — просто про экзамены, а у него-то с этим, в отличие от гениальнейшей надежды всея волейбола Кагеямы Тобио, всё в порядке. Так что роняет, получается, совсем зря, только нос теперь болит ужасно и страшно, не отправил ли ноющий нос какую-нибудь отсебятину. К счастью, всё же нет.

Суга пишет — поедем в тренировочный лагерь в Токио. Ойкава чуть не роняет телефон снова, и только новый приступ боли в переносице его удерживает от этой неосторожности.

Буду скучать~, выпаливает он бездумно и мигом зажмуривается от ощущения, что сейчас попытался перепрыгнуть через десяток ступеней сразу в какую-то совсем неизвестную неизвестность. Хотя ну что такого? Ну правда? Ну ничего особенного не сказал? Ойкава приоткрывает один глаз, видит уведомление, но не тыкает пальцем в символ на экране. Приоткрывает второй глаз, зажмурив первый снова. Переворачивается на живот. Зачем-то смахивает уведомление и вместо чтения пришедшего от Суги лезет в диалог с Иваизуми — полный коротких сообщений по делу и разномастных эмотиконов (в основном обиженных либо умоляющих от него самого, а также угрожающих уже от Иваизуми). С Иваизуми они не особо прям болтают в переписках — нафиг надо, если всё можно сказать лицом к лицу, так что чат скорее становится функциональной подпоркой.

С Сугой это как будто живая, осязаемая ниточка обратно в тот день, когда семь километров от стадиона вдоль полей.

Этот лагерь на три дня всего, Тоору-кун. Простой короткий текст, смеющийся стикер (Ойкава очень живо воображает, как Суга так бы смеялся живьём). И вдогонку — я тебе и оттуда так же напишу.

Бабочки. Бабочки реально существуют. Иваизуми, откуда ты вообще можешь это знать, если ты ещё сам ни во что вляпаться не успел. Ойкава мысленно делает себе зарубку в голове подсмотреть любимые тайтлы в манга-приложении у Иваизуми на телефоне. Очень даже любопытно, сколько там на самом деле обнаружится романтического сёдзё, про которое тот никогда не упоминал.

Напиши, требует Ойкава в ответе, как будто Суга ещё не успел ему пообещать это первым. На самом деле что пообещал — очень здорово, что напишет — ещё более здорово, лагерю в Токио Ойкава немного завидует, но хрен бы с ними, пускай тренируются, им больше надо, чем Аоба Джосай. Он себе спуску не даст и здесь, у себя дома, Иваизуми иногда даже специально запускает мяч ему в лоб, чтобы хоть как-то охолонуть и вынудить сделать перерыв. Это всё понятно. Непонятно, почему они ни разу не видятся, пока как будто бы ближе друг к другу, чем расстояние от Мияги до Токио.

Потому что очень заняты, думает Ойкава, ловя мяч на тренировке. Потому что всё-таки Карасуно далеко от Аобы. Потому что помимо волейбола у всех третьегодок сейчас в спину дышат экзаменационные оценки. Суга, наверное, хочет в какой-нибудь хороший университет. Ойкава хочет… Ойкава не знает, чего хочет. Где-то в глубине души сидит мечта продолжать играть после школы, уже всерьёз и на крупных соревнованиях, но кто ж его возьмёт, если он не гениальный и даже сквозь Ушиджиму прорваться не может. Проще делать вид, что будущее слишком туманно и загадывать он не готов, чем сознаться в реальном желании.

Проще ничего не говорить, чем сказать напрямую — на самом деле я не буду скучать, когда вы поедете в Токио, потому что я скучаю уже сейчас и хочу снова долго идти с тобой пешком, говорить обо всём и ни о чём и пытаться узнать тебя лучше.

И конечно, если так и продолжать, то можно сколько угодно цепляться за ниточку периодических бесед в лайне, но ни на шаг к истинному пробитию железной стены Сугавары Коуши не приблизишься.

Если не задавать прямых вопросов, то ответов не получишь никогда, запутаешься и заблудишься. Бесцельные вопросы на обход ведут к таким же обходным ответам ни о чём, и продираясь сквозь них, только запутываешься сам не только в ответах, которые дают, но и в вопросах, которые ставишь сам. 

Семь километров по кривой — работает, но только потому что шли вперёд и потому что с самого начала прямо согласились идти. Семь тысяч вопросов по такой же кривой — не сработает никогда, если не договориться о прямых ответах. Но на кривые вопросы прямых ответов не бывает. Особенно от таких, как Суга. От таких, как он сам, Ойкава Тоору, тоже. 

За исключением того, про Токио и скучать, они оба ничего не говорят друг другу про себя простого и понятного, и тем самым видимо похожи больше, чем Ойкава бы хотел. Не потому что ему не нравятся схожие с ним люди, не потому что непохожих куда проще зацепить всякой ерундой. Потому что он не знает, как можно было бы раскрыть его самого. Ойкава Тоору не знает, где ключ к Ойкаве Тоору, и внезапно такое незнание становится самой дурацкой помехой на пути к Сугаваре Коуши.

— Сядь на лавку и сиди, — Иваизуми буквально притаскивает его за шкирку отдыхать после пяти сетов подряд. Ойкава готов был бы и дольше, но спорить с Иваизуми на такие темы правда себе дороже. Он снимает блокировку с телефона и отстранённо листает ленты — фейсбук с постами сестры о племянниках, школьный сайт, городские новости. Ничего не видит, ни на что не отвлекается, всё равно мучительно прокручивает в голове только способы, как их команда могла бы обвести Шираторизаву в другой раз.

Иногда кажется, что он не дождётся никогда — не выигрыша как такового, а просто следующего раза. Так давно уже был матч, так нескоро будет снова. Ойкава вешается Иваизуми на плечо и ноет, что он состарится и умрёт, а следующий этап отборочных так и не начнётся.

— Значит, у тебя много времени на освоение новых скиллов, — Иваизуми толкается плечом под его весом. Как будто бы пытается сбросить, могут решить люди со стороны. Устраивается поудобнее, чтобы им обоим было комфортно сидеть, знает Ойкава. — Будешь как старый Укай из Карасуно.

— Карасуно в Токио, — зачем-то информирует его Ойкава. — В тренировочном лагере.

Иваизуми не говорит ничего, уходя в свой собственный телефонный мир. Ойкава фыркает, надувая губы ему в предплечье, и следует примеру. Лайн пиликает — фотка, Карасуно на фоне Токийской башни.

Токийская башня выглядит супер, отвечает Ойкава. Суга в ответ шлёт кучу хохочущих стикеров, а потом объясняет, что это обычная линия электропередач. Все местные команды над ними ржут, когда они считают, что увидели Токийскую башню. Ойкава так хорошо, мучительно хорошо, невозможно хорошо представляет, как Суга бы смущённо улыбался, если бы рассказывал ему живьём. История смешная, но неловкая же, как её пересказать без смущения. Как так может быть, что он может нарисовать себе в голове картинку настолько ярко, хотя по сути ничего и не было с того дня после победы Аобы Джосай и его кражи Суги прямо от автобуса.

Я бы тоже попался, честно говорит он. Возможно, очередной шаг на пути к тому, чтобы в принципе говорить прямо и научиться открывать себя, чтобы открыть другого, это быть честным тогда, когда быть честным значит быть дурацким и смешным. Ойкава же на самом деле никогда не хочет быть таким почти ни с кем, кроме Иваизуми, в общем-то. Он может корчить рожи, но это же всегда скорее — про насмешку и про превосходство, а не про то, что глупым будет выглядеть сам Ойкава. С Сугой не страшно. Наверное, тому виной то самое его уникальное умение быть хитрым, нагромождая десять слоёв пресловутой искренности, и одновременно умение сказать каждому в команде то, что тому надо услышать.

Обязательно ли ради того, чтобы слышать от него такие слова, надо быть частью Карасуно. Частью команды, за которую играет Суга. Может ли случиться, что он их говорит просто от себя — просто кому-то, а не потому что вице-капитан и площадка и игра и иначе не победить.

Аоба Джосай играет ещё пять сетов потом, и полотенце Ойкавы по окончанию тренировки можно выжимать часами, как и его самого. Тренер с большим сомнением снова оставляет им с Иваизуми ключ, чтобы они как всегда немного покидали друг другу. У Ойкавы почти что наглухо отбиты ладони, но он скорее удавится, чем оставит себя без необходимого завершения. Иваизуми, по счастью, тоже иначе себе финал тренировок не представляет.

Они выходят в темноту, куда более жаркую, чем в начале месяца, и очень, очень влажную после прошедшего за время тренировки дождя. На Ойкаву как будто снова налепляется вся та влага, которую он так долго и старательно вытирал с себя в раздевалке. Иваизуми бухтит что-то про то, как хочется пить, так что Ойкава лезет за бутылкой воды в сумку — не глядя, глядит он сейчас в телефон с новым уведомлением. Завтра возвращаемся, говорит Суга. А попозже поедем уже надолго, прям всерьёз. Ойкава думает, смотрит, ещё думает, слушает, как Иваизуми глотает воду крупными глотками.

Может быть, в следующий раз мне правда будет, о чём скучать, наконец набирает он в ответ. Поймёт-не поймёт, поймёт-не поймёт. Такой, конечно, способ сказать — давай всё-таки как-нибудь увидимся. Очень уж именно Ойкавы Тоору способ.

Давай, говорит Суга. Ойкава отбирает у Иваизуми практически опустошённую бутылку, смотрит в высокое-высокое небо и думает — есть плюсы в том, чтобы быть похожими в своей непрямоте. Чужую непрямоту всегда понимаешь лучше.


	3. Chapter 3

На стене спортивного зала Аоба Джосай появляется календарик, где либо тренер, либо сам Ойкава педантично зачёркивают дни до начала следующих отборочных. Даты уже есть, жеребьёвок ещё нет и не скоро будут. Обязательствам по тренировкам, впрочем, всё равно, кто выпадет их команде в любом из кругов. Перед Ойкавой всё равно маячит только одна непробиваемая преграда; и это даже не знаменитая железная стена Дате. Иногда он думает, насколько легче было бы играть, если бы он просто забил и перестал париться — смогут обойти Шираторизаву, ну и отлично. Не смогут — ну так то Шираторизава, то Ушивака, куда уж им всем и ему лично.

Ойкава Тоору не может забить. Ойкава Тоору с бараньей упертостью пересматривает запись матча и пытается найти причину. Он хороший связующий, у него крутые сокомандники. Чего не хватает, чего, чего. Может быть, он просто плохой капитан. Может быть, он может связать пасы, но не может связать всю команду.

— Если ты думаешь про Ушиваку, я тебя убью, — слышит он от Иваизуми каждый день. Иваизуми бесится на ситуацию не меньше его самого, но он просто другой и проявляет по-другому. Заодно не даёт Ойкаве сожрать себя изнутри.

— Вроде как Ушивака опять кому-то напел, что тебе надо было идти к ним, — хмуро говорит Иваизуми, когда они сидят вместе у Ойкавы дома перед вечерней тренировкой. Ойкава порывается пересмотреть матч ещё раз, но Иваизуми практически бьёт его по рукам и сначала включает какую-то игру, но играть им обоим быстро становится скучно, так что в результате просто фонит телевизор себе и фонит, а они пережидают палящий летний полдень под домашним кондиционером.

Последнее лето в школьном спортзале, последние межшкольные соревнования, последний круг турнира с нынешней командой. Ойкава будет скучать. Возможно, Кагеяме он сейчас завидует не столько в том, что тот гениальный и одарённый, а в том, что у того пока самое начало пути. Нет ни единого момента, про который Ойкава Тоору сейчас бы пожалел, но о том, что в принципе совсем скоро придётся отпускать — о том ему жалко.

— Ушивака может пойти в жопу, — легко отвечает он и показывает фак почему-то телевизору. По телевизору совсем не Ушивака и даже нисколечко не волейбол, а очень даже фехтовальный матч — далёкий и неизвестный город Баку, Грузия против Гонконга. От нечего делать Ойкава подбивает Иваизуми на скорость загуглить Баку и Грузию, чтобы выяснить, кто первый выяснит, одна ли это страна. Оказывается, что нет. Баку — это Азербайджан, а Грузия должно быть Тбилиси. Может быть, когда-нибудь он тоже будет в Баку, в Тбилиси и в Гонконге. Или даже ещё дальше.

Иваизуми побеждает. Возможно, он меньше вяжется в идеях о том, что могло бы случиться когда-нибудь после. Он не слишком охотно распространяется о своих планах, но Ойкава знает, что планы точно есть. Про себя Ойкава уверен чуть меньше. Когда о целях на грядущие финальные триместры его спрашивают учителя во время стандартных мотивационных беседах для третьегодок, Ойкава ослепительно (он знает, какой эффект производит) улыбается и отвечает:

— Победить Ушиджиму Вакатоши. Ну, знаете, предпочитаю решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

У него нормальные оценки, так что, немного помотавшись и побившись стеной о стенки лабиринта его вежливых и красочных ответов, учителя всегда отстают. Ойкава хорошо умеет держать людей именно на тех расстояниях, на каких ему хотелось бы. Отваживать учителей с их неудобными вопросами, дёргать за поводок детские эмоции Кагеямы. Ещё бы научиться понимать, на каком расстоянии некоторые люди хотят держать его самого.

Будь на то воля Ойкавы, между ним и Сугой расстояния бы не было вовсе — примерно как с Иваизуми, но совсем иначе. Он, оказывается, никогда не знал, насколько можно быть жадным: раньше была жадность до победы и успеха и бытия частью лучшей команды на поле, а теперь ему так много хочется успеть в своё последнее лето и последний школьный турнир, что Ойкава немного теряется, как всё это схватить и удержать. Они с Сугой пока так и не виделись, не придумали ещё, когда и как. Звать ли Сугу до Аобы, ехать ли самому на выселки, где Карасуно. Ойкава думает, что было бы правильно и так, и так. А потом ещё раз по кругу.

У Ойкавы всегда есть свободный день на неделе, и у Аобы нет никаких планов на тренировочные лагеря в этот раз. Есть другие, есть тренировочные матчи с разными школами и со студентами тоже, и про последние Ойкава знает, что втайне тренер на пару с их руководителем класса надеются, что они будут полезны не только для развития спортивных умений.

Пусть надеются. Всем почему-то кажется, что он не думает о будущем, а на деле Ойкава, можно сказать, не думает ни о чём другом, просто никому не приходит в голову, что он видит там не меньше волейбола, чем сейчас. Ойкава раскручивает мяч в руках, подбрасывает и запускает на противоположную сторону корта, открывая партию. Воскресный день — тренировка с утра до вечера. Завтра отдыхать. Первый начистоту свободный день с возвращения Карасуно из Токио, а он ничего не сделал.

Интересно, какая была бы реакция у Суги и у всех остальных, если бы Ойкава вдруг заявился к дверям Карасуно посреди дня, вот таким же резким наскоком, как тогда на автобусной парковке. Хината и лысый второгодка, вероятно, разорались бы, что он шпион. Ойкава фыркает от самой идеи. Кагеяма, может быть, даже сказать бы ничего не смог, только пыхнул злобными лазерами из глаз. Суга — его предугадать проекцией в голове не получается категорически. Отчасти он просто такой, слишком себе на уме, поди догадайся. Отчасти Ойкава всегда путается в том, где начинается реальность и заканчиваются его мечты.

Поэтому в нынешний понедельник он, как и в любой другой, просто отсчитывает ступеньки главного здания начальной школы, где племянник ходит в дневной лагерь. Никаких Карасуно и никакого смешения реальности с мечтами. Когда-нибудь Ойкава научится понимать Сугу, тогда и начнёт рисковать.

Может быть, проблема в том, насколько умело они оба читают других — из-за обоюдной проницательности выходит дурацкий зеркальный эффект в стиле “лицом к лицу лица не увидать”. Поставить против Ойкавы кого угодно другого, хоть аккуратного до скрежета зубов сугиного Савамуру, и он расколет человека в мгновение. То же самое Суга. А друг с другом работает никак.

— Ты опоздал, — сообщает ему племянник. Ойкава щёлкает его по макушке и вручает заранее купленное мороженое. Какие бы тёплые чувства он ни питал к непредсказуемости, быть там и с теми, с кем всё просто и понятно, никакого подвоха, он тоже любит невероятно. Иваизуми, собственно. И мелкие члены семьи сюда же. Племянник со всем снисхождением, присущим любому уважающему себя ученику выпускного класса начальной школы, принимает подношение, откусывает сразу побольше (сестра, вероятно, убила бы за такую беспечность перед лицом потенциальных простуд) и начинает расспрашивать про волейбол.

— Ой… Ойкава-сан?

На середине описания матча со студентами, где-то в момент, когда Ойкава уже готов был подпрыгнуть прямо на ступеньке, демонстрируя ловкое очко Иваизуми, он слышит слегка наискосок от себя тот самый голос — мягкий, хороший, сразу вызывающий желание слушать от его обладателя абсолютно всё.

— Мне казалось, — наконец отвечает Ойкава растянутыми словами, — мы уже выяснили в прошлый раз, как меня зовут.

— Глупый Тоору, — поддакивает племянник. Суга чуть растерянно смотрит на мальчишку с мороженым, который держится за коленку Ойкавы. Мальчишка смотрит на Сугу с любопытством, присущим всякому ученику начальной школы ничуть не меньше, чем снисхождение.

— Без первой части можно обойтись, — мрачно констатирует Ойкава. Слово по-прежнему сами собой тянутся в ширину, и наверняка кажется, что это от желания выпендриться, а на самом деле ровно сейчас, только сейчас и никогда больше, у него вылезает такой тон сугубо от растерянности. Планировали, планировали, да не выпланировали, и вот всё равно волей рандома Суга стоит перед ним, без волейбольной формы и без спортивной сумки, просто в белой рубашке и аккуратно выглаженных брюках со стрелками. Сам Ойкава в футболке со сплюснутой летающей тарелкой и джинсах с дырками на коленках.

— Я тут волонтёрю, — говорит Суга в ответ на незаданный вопрос. — Когда время есть, прихожу помогать.

Зараза ты идеальная, думает Ойкава, аккуратно отцепляя от своих джинсов липкие из-за мороженого пальцы племянника. И на Кагеяму-то не обижаешься, и команда без тебя никуда, и волонтёрить успеваешь помимо тренировок. Наверняка оценки не просто хорошие (это и так понятно, особенно после историй про их заваливших экзамены лошков), а чуть ли не отличные.

Ещё красивый до чёртиков в глазах. Можно было бы подумать, что это у Ойкавы мозги плавятся от жары, но жара была ему нипочём ровно до появления Суги на ступеньках. Он просто успел забыть, как ему нравится смотреть на Сугу, на его родинку, на гладкие светлые волосы. Лучше бы всё-таки воспоминание всё время между матчем и нынешним моментом оставалось у Ойкавы где-то фоново на задворках сознания, а то сейчас накатывает бешеной волной с гравюры и ни спрятаться, ни скрыться.

— Ты его друг?

Племянник вообще не помогает.

— Ну, — Суга чешет затылок, — наверное, можно так сказать? Тоору-кун?

— Да, — Ойкава широко распахивает руки, словно демонстрируя свои грандиозные дружеские чувства. Ха. — Поэтому я пойду гулять со своим другом, которого давно не видел.

— А я? — недоверчиво спрашивает племянник. Ойкава не совсем уверен, считает ли он, что его вот-вот предательски кинут, несмотря на установившуюся сто лет как понедельничную традицию, или просто не может прийти в себя от восторга от возможной перспективы не быть вообще ни с кем из старших родственников. У них с Ойкавой классные отношения, но всё равно. Старшие неизбежно старшие, он по себе помнит.

В Ойкаве борется ответственность и приправленный той жадностью последнего лета эгоизм удачного случая. Если всё так сложилось само по себе, настолько ему на руку, если реальность сама не хочет отличаться от мечты, то ну? Он же не будет отрицать реальность, когда та становится мечтой?

— Скажу сестре встретить, — говорит Ойкава, обязательно добавив новый щелчок по макушке. У племянника немного вытягивается лицо. Таки восторг самостоятельности, а не страх предательства.

— Ну или ты позвонишь ей сам, как обычно. — Ойкава сцепляет руки за головой и краем глаза смотрит, как племянник удирает прочь, оставив их вдвоём с Сугой. Суга смеётся и немного рассказывает о детях, с которыми тут занимается. По счастью, класс племянника Ойкавы ему пока не попадался, а то Ойкава бы, честное слово, на полном серьёзе обиделся, что мелочь проводит с Сугой больше времени на неделе, чем он сам. В самих занятиях ничего особенного, так-то, нет — просто быть на подхвате у учителя младших классов, чтобы тот не сошёл с ума за время лагеря. Программа для тех старшеклассников, кто мечтает о педагогической карьере и нуждается в каких-нибудь характеристиках по теме.

Так Ойкава случайно узнаёт, о каком будущем мечтает Суга.

Они проходят мимо уличного волейбольного корта, смотрят на игру районных любителей, и Ойкава вполголоса комментирует техники всех игроков. На финальном свистке он зачем-то выдаёт общеизвестную информацию, будто они с Сугой не то что не виделись, а вообще не общались с матча Карасуно и Аоба Джосай:

— Мы проиграли Шираторизаве.

— Я знаю, — говорит Суга. Не спрашивает, зачем Ойкава сейчас эту тему поднял, не пытается подбодрить тем, что грядут уже совсем другие соревнования. Просто идёт вместе с ним по той же дороге, как тогда от стадиона. — Ты мне говорил. И потом тренер Укай тоже сказал нам всем, и я, ну, знаешь, обрадовался, что узнал от тебя раньше.

Ойкава чуть округляет глаза очередным немым вопросом. Суга пожимает плечами:

— Просто все жутко удивились. Я бы тоже удивился, если честно, и просто раз я уже знал, то больше смотрел на остальных. Подумал, какие вы крутые, что даже против Шираторизавы проигрыш всем кажется таким удивительным.

Вокруг зудят цикады, волейболисты собирают инвентарь, младшеклассники вопят поодаль (в каком-то из измазанных пылью крикливых силуэтов Ойкава вроде бы опознаёт своего племянника), а у Ойкавы в груди как будто немного слабее становится тугой узел непростительных ошибок и недопустимых неудач. Ему так важно было что-то услышать со стороны, выходит. Без Иваизуми он бы сошёл с ума, но Иваизуми вмешан в произошедшее ничуть не меньше его самого, а Суга — Суга это сторонняя мягкость, сторонняя поддержка, лично Ойкаве Тоору поддержка, несмотря на то, что сейчас вроде бы тот говорит про всю команду. Удивительно ему правду про всю Аобу. Грустно лично за Ойкаву. Ойкава это слышит.

— Хочешь поговорить про ту игру? — спрашивает Суга, и Ойкава со всей существующей на земле беззаботностью в тоне отвечает:

— Нет.

Что Ойкаве было нужно — он уже услышал. Суга, наверное, даже не подозревает, насколько в точку попал. Или подозревает, потому что всегда и со всеми попадает в эти самые нужные точки.

Ойкава спрыгивает с травянистого подъёма, на котором они смотрели за чужим взрослым волейболом, обратно к уличному тротуару.

— Есть хочу, вот что.

Очень странно — идти по своим привычным местам с Сугой. Очень странно — приводить в их с Иваизуми любимую едальню кого-то ещё, вообще не из их школы и не из здешних районов. Очень странно — радоваться тому, что Суга жмурится от восторга над тарелкой с острым тофу.

Ойкава не освобождается в достаточной мере, чтобы начать ныть или кривляться, как когда ему кажется, что еда Иваизуми отвратительно вкусная и, может быть, даже вкуснее, чем его собственная. Он просто болтает, а не выпрашивает попробовать или тем более не крадёт какие-то красивые куски сам. Может быть когда-нибудь. Сейчас ещё не время, но это не значит, что ему сколько-нибудь некомфортно. Ойкаве хорошо до безумия. 

Лучше становится только тогда, когда они смотрят на закат в обнимку с теми самыми стаканами льда из комбини, которые единственные способны вернуть Иваизуми к жизни посреди вязкого летнего дня. Про игру с Шираторизавой не говорят, про тренировки к грядущему турниру тоже, немного обсуждают опыт Карасуно с токийцами и много всего остального — вообще не про волейбол. Не потому что волейбол не важен, а потому что про него обоим и так понятно, что важен. Про другое нет.

Оно как-то в итоге так и складывается: встречи в любое свободное время и много-много посторонних на первый взгляд разговоров, от которых у Ойкавы только множатся те самые чёртовы бабочки, которых Иваизуми одной короткой фразой поместил ему в желудок и оказался прав. Суга один раз даже шутит, что Хината сказал бы — никудышные из вас обоих шпионы. Ойкава старается не выказать, что он ни за что в жизни не хотел бы быть хорошим шпионом, ему абсолютно в кайф быть плохим и просто узнавать Сугу ближе, лучше, понятнее. Не как другого связующего и не как волейболиста из команды-соперника, а чувака по имени Сугавара Коуши для себя, чувака по имени Ойкава Тоору.

Оказывается, есть своя особенная приязнь в том, чтобы ходить по уже знакомым и отчаянно дорогим местам с кем-то новым. С Иваизуми они заходят в кафе, Ойкава кидает сумку в кресло, плюхается сам рядом и кричит — возьми как обычно. Иногда наоборот так указывает Иваизуми. С Сугой они могут долго стоять рядом, пока Ойкава рассказывает, что самое вкусное, а чем Ива-чан облил Яхабу год назад, пока они сочиняли схему игры в новой расстановке. Плечо Суги почти упирается ему в предплечье, и Ойкава чуть не впервые замечает разницу в росте. А ведь правда, Суга ниже. Не так, как Хината, и не так, как потерянный сердитый щенок Аобы Джосай, но немножко ниже.

Ойкаве бы надо было наклониться, чтобы его поцеловать.

По окрестностям Карасуно ему тоже нравится бродить вместе. Возможно, конечно, если уж совсем начистоту, то Ойкаве бы нравилось делать вместе что угодно — даже вышивать крестиком, хотя сложно найти занятие, которое он ненавидит сильнее. Но тем не менее, правда в том, что разузнавать чужие места ничуть не уступает тому, чтобы делиться своими. Суга приводит его туда, где был в своё время куплен незапамятный никуман, который они разделили на кривых семи километрах.

— Горячий лучше, — с набитым ртом сообщает ему Ойкава. Суга фырчит:

— Ну мог тогда погреть на асфальте.

И Ойкава, конечно, никогда не думал, что с кем-то, кроме Иваизуми, будет хохотать над тем, как подкололи его же. Точно так же, как никогда не думал, что будет сильно-сильно ждать дни без волейбола — совсем по-другому, совсем непохоже на то, как он просыпается и мечтает поскорее оказаться на тренировке, чтобы руки горели, а голова просчитывала миллион вариантов удачных пасов. Но все слои Сугавары Коуши узнавать тянет ничуть не меньше, просто иначе.

Когда Суга над ним подтрунивает, у него чуть заливаются краской щёки. Едва заметно, такой совсем лёгкий розовый цвет смущения, про которое сам человек понимает, что оно здесь так-то довольно лишнее и все свои. Но Ойкава так внимательно за мячом-то на тренировках не следил (лишь бы Иваизуми не узнал), не говоря уж об информации на уроках, как следит за всеми маленькими детальками, которые составляют общую картинку поведения Суги с ним, и ему сложно не заметить. Он слишком сильно хочет знать всё — от того, почему Суга стремится в преподаватели, до любимых вкусов мороженого.

Ойкава не знает, какие факты важные, а какие нет, и не знает, получится ли когда-нибудь вообще разобраться во всём, что он хотел бы понимать про Сугу, но сам процесс безмерно приятный и если от процесса так здорово, то вряд ли можно уж совсем не получить результата. Он узнаёт, что Суга вообще-то живёт не так уж близко от Карасуно и заодно ещё, что ближе всего к школе расположен дом Савамуры Даичи, и когда Ойкава послушно следует глазами за тем, как Суга ему указывает на дом капитана своей команды, ему внезапно думается, что было бы классно однажды встретиться с Савамурой тоже. Не на волейбольном поле, это само собой, а просто так, поболтать и пошляться. Это ведь наверняка важно — понять, какой он, тот человек, который точно уже успешно вскрыл Сугу и, наверное, первым научился отделять все варианты его искренности друг от друга.

Можно ли узнать Ойкаву Тоору, вообще не имея представления о том, кто такой Иваизуми Хаджиме. Можно ли научиться понимать Сугавару Коуши, никогда не видев и не слышав Савамуру Даичи.

— Первые матчи в двадцатых числах октября, — говорит Иваизуми перед началом очередной тренировки. — Как ты думаешь…

— Вернётся, — со всей возможной жизнерадостной самоуверенностью в голосе отвечает Ойкава. Иваизуми хмуро сдвигает брови, словно уже готовится бить блудную собачку их команды, как только Кётани появится на пороге зала. Ойкава хлопает Иваизуми по коленке, пока не закрытой защитным приспособлением, и весело прогнозирует:

— Даже не накануне матча вернётся, успеем сыграться заново. Спорим?

— Оптимистичный ты в этом году просто пиздец, — комментирует Иваизуми, пока завязывает наколенник. Ойкава прячется в шкафчик, копается там дольше обычного, словно так сложно решить, какую часть формы надеть сначала: шорты или футболку. Вопрос вселенской важности, ага.

Иваизуми явно согласен, раз Ойкава физически чувствует позвоночником его пристальный взгляд. В кармане джинсов бедро жжёт телефон с утренним сообщением, которое Ойкава успел открыть сразу как проснулся, прочитать, закрыть, мысленно завизжать и перечитать заново, а потом повторить эту последовательность действий по кругу чёрт знает сколько раз подряд.

— Мне кажется, — наконец говорит Ойкава полке в шкафчике, — что бабочки не только у меня.

Скучать вроде бы собирался ты, Тоору-кун, но я кажется сподобился начать скучать первым — ещё в ночном автобусе до Токио.


	4. Chapter 4

Тайфун плавно превращает сезон липкой жары в сезон хлябей небесных примерно на следующий день возвращения доблестной (или не очень, тут как посмотреть — на процесс или на результат) команды Карасуно обратно в префектуру Мияги. Ойкава вяло жуёт завтрак под стук капель снаружи, по местному телевизору показывают Ушиджиму (мельком, но всё равно лучше бы какой-нибудь гандбол или вообще снова фехтование), и всё выглядит так, что лучше готовиться к плохому, чем к хорошему, в течение всего дня. Наверное. Может быть. На экране поблескивает уведомление — фотка, где гениальный Тобио пускает пузыри Хинате на плечо.

Если бы Ойкава не влюбился в тот день отборочного матча, возможно, он бы влюбился сейчас, потому что фото слишком золотое и Суга слишком хорошо понимает, чем поднять ему настроение. Работает безотказно, да. Ойкава не уныляется, только думает немножко больше, чем обычно — в набитом битком спасающимися от наводнения сверху людьми автобусе отчего-то неплохо думается. О Суге, и о том, что сейчас последнее лето школьника Ойкавы Тоору, и вот в последнее лето с ним приключилась любовь, но кроме любви всё сейчас последнее, последнее, последнее. Нет ничего плохого в том, что что заканчивается, когда можешь быть уверенным в чём-то, что начнётся после.

Иногда хочется толику гениальности просто для того, чтобы точно знать, кем ты будешь всю свою жизнь, отсюда и до заката. Гением и будешь, всё понятно.

Обыкновенный Ойкава Тоору просто не уверен ни в чём. Неуверенностью попускает, когда он выталкивает себя из автобуса прямо в рассерженного, наступившего в лужу Иваизуми. Иваизуми не заканчивается.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава подаёт в прыжке и одновременно умудряется продолжать думать тире загоняться. В таланте многозадачности ему явно никто не откажет, всё такое. — А ты думаешь, я смогу дальше играть?

Иваизуми принимает подачу без особых проблем, и сейчас это скорее хорошо, чем плохо: четыре подряд перед этим ушли в аут, Иваизуми на него наорал таким трёхэтажным, что до сих пор мороз по коже. Оставить мяч на площадке уже свидетельствует о лучшем расчёте сил. В конце концов, если легко принял Иваизуми, это ничего не говорит о лёгкости принятия для других игроков совсем других команд.

— Ну знаешь, в совсем настоящей команде. Профессионально, типа того.

— Вопросы у тебя какие-то, — Иваизуми раскручивает мяч в руках в разные стороны, так, как обычно делает сам Ойкава. Потом поднимает взгляд на Ойкаву, и с противоположного конца площадки — и то видно, как Иваизуми щерится во все тридцать два. — Ты не думал, что скорее надо спрашивать, можешь ли ты вообще что-то, кроме этого?

— Ты меня сейчас оскорбил? — Ойкава задумчиво трёт подбородок и корчит рожу, мимо которой со свистом пролетает мяч, так что потом он уже слишком занят причитанием о том, как Ива-чан замыслил его убить. В перерыв тренировки Ойкава видит, что Суга ответил на его утренние хихиканья про Кагеяму — мол, в дороге реально несладко пришлось, он вот только сейчас проснулся дома.

Какой ужас, стебётся Ойкава, меня Ива-чан успел сломать уже миллион раз, а кто-то ещё спит.

Немного зудит на пальцах смешливое предложение отправить сонную селку в обмен на ойкавино собственное измождённое жизнью и непослушанием команды лицо, но так и умирает там же. Не то чтобы сама идея была настолько уж в новинку — Ойкава фоткал себя для отправки в Токио всю неделю, ныл ответные, получал в основном токийские деревья, провода и застигнутые врасплох лица других игроков (Даичи, Даичи, очень много Савамуры Даичи — странным образом Ойкаве кажется, что глубже залезть носом в отношения Суги и Даичи значит обретение довольно сильного кредита доверия от Суги), совсем-совсем редко Сугу с одного и того же ракурса всегда. Но только проснулся — это вроде и слишком… Вроде.

Ойкава зажмуривается, чтобы не представлять прямо сейчас, сколько они могли бы нащёлкать вместе. Друг друга, общих селок, ладони одна в другой.

Быть Ойкавой Тоору, которому Суга хотел бы присылать свои фотки по поводу и без, сонные и не очень. Быть.

На улице ещё достаточно жарко и достаточно дождливо, чтобы не верить в то, что однажды придёт октябрь, будет прохладно по вечерам, а листья исподволь начнут краснеть, но на календаре каждый день меньше незачёркнутых клеток. Ойкава отмечает там дни, когда у них назначены тренировочные матчи у себя и на выезде, считает про себя остаток лета. Вспоминает, как готов был спорить с Иваизуми на десять тыщ йен, что сердитый блудный щенок станет чуть менее сердитым и вернётся к ним своевременно. Понятие своевременности растягивается с каждой зачёркнутой клеточкой.

У Иваизуми по шее гуляют желваки, когда возвращение таки происходит, и он практически сразу закатывает футболку до состояния майки, чтобы размахнуться на удар поудобнее. Ойкава не позволяет.

— Козёл, — говорит Иваизуми потом, выводя Кётани в другую видовую принадлежность из привычного семейства собачьих. — И ты козёл. Чё ему гордиться пребыванием с тобой в команде потом, пусть гордится уже сейчас.

Ты его выведешь на национальные, заявляет Иваизуми. Только ты решишь, когда тебе расстаться с волейболом, заявляет Иваизуми. Ойкава хотел бы верить в себя так же, как в него верит его лучший игрок и лучший друг, но у него не получается скопировать способы веры и наложить на свои. Верить в целом получается, но — по-другому. 

Хочется красивого финала, а притом каким бы он ни вышел в итоге, Ойкава постепенно приходит к решению, что дорога продолжится. Кривая, косая, без красной дорожки гениальности, но всё равно будет. Уже есть, наверное, невзирая на то, что он не в курсе точных координат маршрута. Как взаимные бабочки, которых он не думал и не гадал, а они с ним случились, просто ещё не высказаны вслух.

Если ждать, пока кончится тайфун, то вероятность дотянуть до полного отсутствия незачёркнутых клеточек слишком велика, и у Ойкавы нет никакого желания сводить воедино большие признания и большой турнир. Одно головокружение за раз, пожалуйста.

Гугл погода обещает один день просвета на следующей неделе; так утверждают скриншоты приложения, которые они с Сугой отправляют друг другу почти одновременно. Ойкаве нравится единая направленность мыслей. И то, что хотя бы единожды вероятность дождя стоит в пределах пятидесяти процентов (тридцать, если цитировать Гугл с достойной того точностью), тоже нравится. Ради этого стоит рисковать.

— Ты правда ни разу тут не был? Совсем?

Ойкава прижимает руку к сердцу, как будто такое грустное невнимание Суги и всех его школ к замку Аоба наносит ему личное оскорбление. Что поделать, для него-то экскурсии в ключевую (не хочется говорить — единственную, но скорее всего обычно путеводителями подразумевается именно это) достопримечательность Сендая были обязательной ежегодной программой хоть в начальной, хоть в средней, хоть в старшей школе. Суга мотает головой и пожимает плечами. Ну, не сложилось, как-то так вышло.

— Куда вас возили тогда? Постой, постой, не могло быть, что нет выездных дней в триместрах?

— Завод пива Кирин, — говорит Суга и, когда Ойкаву вскрывает смехом, восклицает: — Да что, ну что, ну не поили же, просто производство смотрели, у одноклассника там отец работал.

Парк сырой и хлюпающий от чересчур больших количеств вылитой на него последние дни влаги, и наверное завод пива Кирин в дождливый сезон чуть больше подходит для встречи. Ойкава в который раз решает мысленно головоломку о том, можно ли все встречи с Сугой назвать свиданиями. Иваизуми сказал бы, что да. У Иваизуми недюжинная страсть к тому, чтобы называть вещи своими именами, но Ойкава тем похвастаться не может совершенно. Было бы здорово, если бы какое-то определение внёс Суга, но — не зря они начали с семи километров по кривой. Очень символично же.

Реминисцировать вместе забавно: у их школьного опыта куча точек соприкосновения, но ничуть не меньше различий; Ойкава показывает какие-то потаённые уголки, куда они с Иваизуми отбивались от коллективных прогулок класса, Суга рассказывает про особенности дружбы со старостой — это волейбольным капитаном Савамура Даичи стал на третьем году учёбы в старшей школе, а на первом успел поверховодить всем классом. Кредит доверия, снова думает Ойкава. В обе стороны работает.

— Ебанёт, — Суга чуть привстаёт на носки, выглядывая серые тучи где-то со стороны города. Так они получаются одного роста, и у Ойкавы очень живое воображение. С живостью реакций чуть похуже: чай, не волейбол, это там он с идеальным таймингом способен прыгнуть рыбкой и вытащить то, что вытащить нельзя. Решиться взять Сугу за плечи и поцеловать требует больше мыслей, больше мыслей — меньше действия, а потом момент уже упущен. К тому же, объяснения в чувствах и поцелуи под текущей с неба водой хороши только в кино, не стоит кривить душой.

Первая капля крапает сверху примерно около руин крепостной стены — не худший вариант, если вдуматься, для природной демонстрации того, что тридцать процентов это всё-таки не ноль, а зонт Ойкава, конечно же, забыл. Вряд ли помощь от зонта, впрочем, тут была сколько-нибудь велика, когда ливень наверняка будет такой, что его только пережидать и ждать просвета, куда впихнётся перебежка от временного укрытия к постоянному. 

В середине замкового парка спрятаться было бы особо некуда. Тут, у стены, Суга сразу тыкает пальцем в сторожевую башню. На какую-то местную башню Ойкава поднимался однажды, ещё в средней школе. Их тогда вывозили не классом, а всей толпищей учеников сразу, и ненаглядный кохай Тобио тоже был. Ходил за ним хвостом, чего-то просил. Понятно чего, конечно. Ойкава просто хочет замылить те воспоминания.

— Кагеяма говорил, что у тебя ужасный характер.

Смешно, что именно Кагеяма постоянно не в силах удержаться и не высказаться на эту тему. Ну, то есть, думает Ойкава, пока пробирается по узкому лестничному проходу к верхушке престарелой башни, у Кагеямы, конечно, больше оснований подобное утверждать, чем у кого бы то ни было. Это всё понятно, просто есть ли притом человек, с которым они в большей степени чайник и кастрюлька, обзывающие друг друга? Вряд ли.

Ойкава стукается головой в дверном проёме верхнего этажа, и Суга оборачивается мгновенно, едва лишь слышит его визгливое “Ай!” (Ойкава отлично знает, что всегда реагирует на такие ситуации куда более высокими и громкими воплями, чем ситуации действительно требуют). Фигня такая, но от того, что Суга переживает за его гипотетическую боль и возможные шишки на макушке, у Ойкавы сердце замирает.

Впрочем, Суга быстро понимает цену его вскрикам, прищуривается насмешливо и быстро доходит прямо до мелкой смотровой с бойницами во все стороны. Из бойниц можно высунуть руку и прямо на ладони подержать панораму Сендая. Вроде казалось, что тут не так и высоко. Где-то вдалеке тучи уже тёмные до зловещей черноты.

— Но Иваизуми-сан ведь наверняка бы с ним не согласился? — Суга задумчиво барабанит пальцами по бойничным булыжникам, потом оборачивается к нему и улыбается. Ойкава так ничего и не ответил про всякие мнения о своём характере, но видимо Суге скорее надо высказаться самому. — Он бы, наверное, сказал, что если у Кагеямы такие картинки, то ему стоит носить очки, а не Цукки.

Нахмуренного и возмущенного Иваизуми вообразить слишком легко, и Ойкава ржёт над картинкой, показывая Суге большой палец. На самом деле Иваизуми, пожалуй, скорее удавится, чем лично Ойкаве скажет, что он приятный человек и хороший друг или ещё какие-то похожие сопливые благоглупости, но если бы до него дошли всякие такие вот высказывания Кагеямы, то его гипотетическую реакцию Суга понял хорошо. Ну, если только добавить высокую вероятность того, что Кагеяма бы потом ходил с разбитым носом. Если Иваизуми постоянно колошматит самого Ойкаву, это не значит, что он не будет с таким же упоением колошматить других за него. Возможно, наоборот — с большим даже.

— Мне иногда кажется, — Суга снова поворачивается лицом к окружающему их парку, спиной к Ойкаве, — я немного завидую Иваизуми-сану, что он видит гораздо больше. Не больше Кагеямы, в смысле, а больше вообще всех, кто тебя знает, Тоору-кун.

Возможно, Суга отворачивается нарочно, чтобы проще было это произнести. Чтобы не смотреть Ойкаве в лицо, когда он такое говорит, и чтобы не показывать ему своё. Ойкаве самому всегда легче сделать вид, что он обращается к той же полке в шкафчике. Или носкам кроссовок. Или пусть даже небу над головой — выбор зависит скорее от доступных вариантов и степени поэтичности настроения. Но в конце концов если они будут стоять рядом и вместе следить за движением грозы от города сюда, Суге всё ещё необязательно на него смотреть.

Ойкава встаёт бок о бок с Сугой — подбородок на ладони, локтём на камни нижней границы узкого сторожевого окна. Так он косится на Сугу не сверху вниз, как обычно, а наоборот; у Ойкавы крайняя прядь волос задевает его плечо, и если совсем немного двинуть локтём вбок, то он бы угодил Суге по тыльной стороне ладони. 

— Потому что ты ему позволяешь видеть намного больше.

Если ты хочешь видеть больше — смотри сколько угодно, я не против. Я бы сам хотел тебя попросить смотреть так много, как только получится. Не знаю, как, вот и всё.

Ойкава ничего не говорит в ответ.

— Тоору-кун, — говорит Суга, по-прежнему глядя куда-то вперёд, где около линии горизонта гремят раскаты грома. У Ойкавы примерно такими же протяжными, гулкими и редкими раскатами гремит в грудной клетке. Гроза уже почти добралась сюда. — Если я тебя сейчас поцелую…

И у Суги, очевидно, есть продолжение к этой фразе, он его даже пытается начать говорить, но Ойкава его обрывает сразу же, потому что:

— Да, да, да, да, прямо сейчас, да. Да.

Ойкава тоже не успевает договорить — у него не выходит произнести это “да” тысячу раз, как он бы теоретически хотел.

Когда-то в конце начальной школы и на заре средней, то есть где-то в пересменок между ними, на летних каникулах, во время похожей на нынешнюю жары, Ойкава Тоору оказался на волейбольной площадке впервые. Он ещё не был ни капитаном, ни связующим, ни каким бы то ни было игроком с официальным наименованием. Он вообще ещё не был игроком в волейбол. Ойкава просто немного посмотрел, как другие играют, лениво покатал в голове мысль о том, что наверное игра прикольная, но как же сейчас жарко. А потом ему предложили попробовать сделать подачу, потому что че просто смотришь, пацан, шуруй сюда. Ойкава со всей дури, ни мгновения не думая, вдарил по мячу и отправил его в аут.

Это был его первый волейбольный момент, и ему было абсолютно всё равно, насколько хорошо он подал, по какой траектории улетел мяч и каким там бешеным огнём потом разгорится ладонь. Ойкава просто был счастлив самим событием — он подержал в руках волейбольный мяч, попробовал его сыграть и собирался продолжить. Он тогда ещё жутко ободрал колени, когда пытался принимать какой-то кручёный. Совершенное, невесомое, обволакивающее его всего счастье, которое вообще нисколько не зависело от качества игры.

Их первый поцелуй с Сугой ужасно мокрый, и постфактум Ойкава уверен, что очень зря так глубоко полез языком. Но лицо Суги так близко, и он невозможно красивый, и Ойкава придерживает его за талию (когда успел? Оно как-то само выходит), что Ойкава сразу же, как только они переводят дыхание, бормочет:

— Если теперь я тебя поцелую.

Суга кивает; у него вблизи, вот прям совсем вблизи, видно не только с ума сводящую родинку под левым глазом, а ещё ужасно длинные и пушистые ресницы. Раньше Ойкава почему-то не замечал никогда, но он сразу же сам себя одёргивает — потому что раньше они не целовались и он так близко к Суге не наклонялся. 

Второй раз получается по-прежнему мокро (так и должно быть? или нет? или бывают разные вариации “мокро” и им обоим только предстоит узнать?) и ещё как-то… перпендикулярно, по определению Ойкавы. Тем летом между начальной и средней школой ему было наплевать с высокой горы, ещё выше, чем холм замка Аоба, на то — как происходит его дебютная подача, и имело значение только то, что — она вообще происходит. Сейчас ему тоже всё равно — как. Важно в принципе быть тем самым Ойкавой Тоору, который целует Сугавару Коуши и которого Сугавара Коуши целует тоже.

Жизнь свершается здесь и сейчас, в нынешнем моменте, что-то такое. Удивительное ощущение полноты жизни во всех её проявлениях накрывает через то самое, знакомое и притом неповторимое, обволакивающее счастье от события как такового, без каких бы то ни было оценок.

— Ещё раз.

Фраза, которую они оба миллион раз слышали оглушающе громкой на площадке, которую они сами орали что есть сил своим сокомандникам, сейчас звучит такой незнакомой и удивительной, когда кто-то говорит её едва слышно только на двоих. Идущая гроза раскатывается громами намного сильнее, чем снова и снова повторяемое “ещё раз”, “давай ещё”. Переставать говорить не хочется — от фразы смешно, и мемно, и тепло. Она такая стандартная во всём волейболе, да и наверное в любом другом спорте ничуть не меньше, и всё равно сейчас обретает для Ойкавы невыносимую интимность только про него и про Сугу.

И всякий новый "ещё раз" Ойкаве кажется лучше предыдущих не потому что правда лучше (да черт знает, как определить "правда лучше", объективности не существует), а потому что случился только что.

Хорошо, что они оба спортсмены и оба знают, как везде важна практика, практика и ещё больше практики. Куча неустанных тренировок, вот это всё, и здесь точно то же самое работает — научатся, поймут, осознают, и будет просто хорошо и счастливо, ничего больше. Без перпендикулярности. Ойкава готов тренироваться, пока у них обоих губы не распухнут окончательно и не кончится воздух в лёгких.

Потом вдохнуть заново и продолжать.

— Я тебя ещё раз поцелую.

— Да.

— И на прощание потом тоже.

— Да.

— И когда на отборочных встретимся, поцелую.

— Да.

— А потом обыграю.

— Нет! 

Ойкава широко раскрывает полуприкрытые до того глаза, таращится на Сугу в немом изумлении внезапной подставой. Вообще, конечно, мог бы сразу догадаться, что лучше всегда ожидать подвоха и быть начеку — сам выход на тот первый матч чем не подтверждение, что никогда не можешь знать, куда тебя занесет. Думал ли Ойкава, что номер 2, вице-капитан команды Карасуно Сугавара Коуши, будет в итоге с ним торчать в холодной сторожевой башенке замка Аоба и целоваться взахлёб.

Суга его кусает за ухо — это такой способ примирения, что ли, у него, чёрт подери. Мочка горит, внутри груди, где ранее стучало в такт с громом, горит ничуть не хуже. Ойкаву простреливает осознанием того, сколько ещё предстоит узнать и сколько будет чудесных, поразительных, кружащих голову открытий. Вроде того, что Суга любит кусаться во всех переносных и прямых смыслах. Сколько он ещё узнает про Сугу, про себя, про самое неизведанное и загадочное — про них вместе.

Быть Ойкавой Тоору, быть Сугаварой Коуши, быть вместе.

— Но я правда надеюсь, что мы с тобой друг против друга ещё постоим, — неожиданно для самого себя серьёзно отвечает Ойкава. 

Будущее такое неясное, и Ойкаве про очень многое мечтается. Обойти Ушиджиму, сыграть против Суги, пройти на национальные. Не закрывать для себя страничку волейбола после окончания школы. Смотреть на то, как Суга счастливый рядом с ним. Иногда мечты сбываются, иногда нет. Иногда он не может на них повлиять. Иногда сбудется ли мечта, зависит целиком и полностью от Ойкавы.

Ойкава наклоняется и наконец-то трогает губами заветную родинку под левым глазом.

На префектуру Мияги стеной обрушивается ливень.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> финальный драббл для зализывания ран

И действительно ведь обыграл.

Не то что как часть победившей команды даже — а именно на поле стоял в тот самый момент, вот прям самолично принимал участие во всех финальных изматывающих атаках и рьяных блокировках. Сам подавал на противоположную сторону, расстраивался, когда мелькали футболки морской волны в сторону мяча. Суга успешно проехался животом и поднял чужую атаку, а Ойкава нет. Ойкава лежал, а мяч падал рядом и отскакивал от пола — сначала сильнее, потом слабее, потом совсем остановился, только откатился чуть вбок. А Кагеяма смотрел сверху.

Суга смотрел наискосок, видел сжавщуюся ладонь у Кагеямы и опущенную к полу голову с другой стороны. Потом уже смотреть стало не на что, кроме буянящей восторгом команды.

Ну, то есть, нет, он не расстроился и не опечалился, что они выиграли, конечно же, и он знал, что Ойкава бы точно так же не расстроился и не опечалился, победи сегодня снова Аоба, так что здесь ни у кого никаких претензий и возмущений. Очевидно, что кто угодно в первую очередь радуется своей победе, всё понятно. Просто не одними претензиями, наверное, и граней у каждого чувства очень много, все сразу не объять.

Ойкава ему сто раз вернул угрозу обыграть, и Суга свою повторял, и вообще это была неизбежная дежурная шутка, раз уж всё так сложилось — не просто два связующих из разных школ, а вот прям встречаются, вот прям на самом деле вместе. Есть такие обязательные атрибуты — бегать от своих команд прочь в подсобку сендайского стадиона перед матчами и там целоваться, искать глазами на трибуне, когда играешь против кого-то ещё. Ну и да, обязательно обещать выйти против и обыграть.

Но просто — Суга это сказал первым, он начал, и может быть, сейчас ровно то самое первое обещание скребёт Ойкаве на душе дополнительной железкой. Суга пытается примерить на себя, и ему наверное ничего бы не скребло, и он бы никого не винил, ни на что не злился. Но то он, он вот на Кагеяму тоже не злился ни единой секунды, а Ойкава продолжает говорить, что ему не понять.

Суге бы сейчас ромашку погадать — подойти-не подойти, заговорить-не заговорить, хочет быть один или не хочет. Самому кажется, что проигнорировать, как будто они совсем чужие, было бы ужасно неправильным, но вдруг их представления о правильном расходятся.

— Хей.

Ойкава взмахивает ладонью прямо перед ним, как в самый первый раз появился у Карасуно на глазах во время тренировочного матча — улыбающийся, глаза жмурятся в полумесяцы, очевидно довольный собой. Такой же, как был на парковке в начале лета, когда всё началось.

— Сегодня не смогу, как в прошлый раз, — Ладонь делает широкий круг по залу и указывает на всю шумную команду Аоба Джосай. — Ива-чан за меня пообещал, что если проиграем, то буду всех кормить.

— Удон? — спрашивает Суга показушно ровным голосом, хотя хочется броситься на шею. Расстраивается же сейчас, конечно, расстраивается, думает о том, как межшкольные соревнования не конец всему, но всё равно расстраивается, что именно этих соревнований для него, Ойкавы Тоору, номер 1 Аоба Джосай, больше не будет. Футболка с единицей морской волны на спине больше не актуальная, разве что на выпускной надеть, да в какое-нибудь медийное появление.

Ойкава закатывает глаза:

— Рамен. Ничего не понимают, а платить мне.

И повинуясь внезапному (хотя вообще-то, наверное, не очень) порыву, Суга треплет его за щёку — красивого, улыбающегося, высокого Ойкаву Тоору. Побеждённого, но не сломленного Ойкаву Тоору. Его Ойкаву Тоору. Пролезшего к Суге в душу за какие-то там пару месяцев и вросшего там корнями. Прямо на глазах у всех команд и у тренеров, если кто-то решит отвлечься от эмоциональных переживаний всех мастей и повернуться к ним. Суга хватает Ойкаву за щёку, жмёт мягенько, потом гладит.

— Самый лучший был, — тихо говорит он. — Им бы тебя кормить.

Ойкава фырчит ему в ладонь согласием. Хорошо, что он не из тех, кто будет оспаривать заслуженные похвалы.

Фырчание превращается в быстрый чмок в запястье, чмок — в кусь, и вот уже Суга отшатывается со смешком, едва не вскрикнув, что мол это ж не значит, что надо начинать жрать меня. Пожалуй, к такому ни Карасуно, ни Аоба пока не готовы.

— Ну я пошёл, — Ойкава с совершенно невинным видом сцепляет руки за спиной и поднимает замок над головой. Растяжка это важно. — А ещё классно, что ты был на поле в этот момент, Ко-чан~.


End file.
